


seal it with a kiss

by Pitt



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, flowery words too but kinda fail...
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitt/pseuds/Pitt
Summary: Sooyoung nhờ Wendy viết giúp mình một vài bức thư tình.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	seal it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuocsauda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuocsauda/gifts).



> Tặng riêng cho Huối và Ỉ!

**seal it with flowers**

Chuyện bắt đầu khi Joy biết Wendy làm thêm tại một cửa hàng văn phòng phẩm, nơi dạo gần đây rất nổi tiếng vì dịch vụ “Seal it with flowers”.

“Sill it with floward?” Joy hỏi.

“No no, sEAL it with flowERS!” Wendy chỉnh lại.

“Đó là dịch vụ gì?”

Là dịch vụ phong bì hoặc quà tặng được niêm phong bằng sáp nến. Cửa hàng nơi Wendy làm dùng các loại sáp nến có màu thanh nhã hoặc sáp trong suốt để làm dấu niêm phong, trang trí chúng với các loài hoa nhỏ. Dịch vụ này đã có từ rất lâu, nhưng gần đây do được xuất hiện trên phim điện ảnh, thì trở thành một hiện tượng. Những ngày này Wendy hay đi muộn giờ họp mặt câu lạc bộ là vì cửa hàng cô làm đang quá tải khách.

“Chính là lá thư tay mà nhân vật của Irene tặng cho Seulgi ở cuối phim đúng không? Cái lá thư có dấu niêm phong nhành hoa cẩm chướng trắng nhỏ xíu xiu?”

“Chính nó đấy.” Wendy trả lời.

“Từ cửa hàng chị làm luôn?”

“Ừ, chị làm lá thư đó luôn ý.” Wendy bỗng bẽn lẽn.

“Awwww.”

Là vì biểu cảm đó của Joy. Biểu cảm ngưỡng mộ đi kèm một nụ cười tươi sáng, rực rỡ hơn bất kỳ đóa hoa nào. Và Wendy bẽn lẽn vì biết nó dành riêng cho mình, từ ngày đầu tiên cô gặp Joy ở câu lạc bộ Nói Tiếng Anh Cho Người Bận Rộn.

“Dịch vụ đó bao gồm những gì nhỉ?” Joy hỏi, khuỷu tay chống lên bàn, đầu tựa lên nắm tay. Em ấy cứ như có mưu tính sâu xa.

“Có bán dụng cụ làm dấu niêm phong. Nhưng ít khi người ta xài hết lắm nên thường sẽ đi kèm dịch vụ viết thiệp, mua bì thư, mua 1 dấu niêm phong, và mình cũng chọn sẵn hoa luôn. Đôi khi là mình viết giúp người ta-?”

“Có sao?” Joy bỗng nói thật to.

“Hey, if you don’t talk in English, get out please!” Một cô bé tóc hồng trong câu lạc bộ nhắc nhở.

“Sawrry,” Joy cười trừ và nhích cả ghế lẫn người về gần Wendy, rồi thầm thì: “Có chuyện đó nữa sao?”

“Có…” Wendy cũng thầm thì theo.

Ấy rồi là cái biểu cảm cô thích nhất ở Joy, em chun mũi lại rồi khúc khích, giấu đôi môi hàm tiếu của mình sau ống tay áo.

Sau đó họ quay về nói bằng tiếng Anh. Phát âm của Joy vẫn còn nặng giọng Seoul, và nhiệm vụ của Wendy là giúp em ấy càng nhiều càng tốt. Họ nói về đủ chuyện có in trong giáo trình của câu lạc bộ. Cuốn giáo trình lật được mươi trang nữa, thì giờ sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ kết thúc.

Bước ra khỏi cánh cửa quán cà phê Come and Go, họ là Wendy và Sooyoung.

“Wendy, em nhờ chị một chuyện được không?” Sooyoung nói, cánh tay khoác vào tay Wendy, những ngón em khẽ đan vào tay cô. Trời tháng Hai vẫn còn lạnh lắm, hơi thở họ vẫn còn phảng phất khói, và đèn hàng quán vẫn lấp lánh nhấp nháy như mùa Giáng Sinh vẫn còn đâu đây. Wendy nghĩ, chắc là vì thế Sooyoung mới khoác tay mình.

“Ừ, chuyện gì thế?”

“Em…có để ý một người,” Sooyoung ngập ngừng, còn Wendy khẽ ngẩng nhìn em, chờ đợi mà cũng nôn nao, “em không biết làm sao để người đó hiểu tâm ý của mình. Xem xong phim của Irene em nghĩ là mình sẽ viết thư ý kèm dấu niêm phong như thế, mà ý tứ em cũng không hay ho lắm…”

“Không đâu,” Wendy lắc đầu, “tình cảm chân thành là hay nhất mà?”

“Ý em là, em muốn nó chỉn chu một chút, chị hiểu mà.” Sooyoung nài, hai bài tay xoa xoa bàn tay lạnh ngắt của Wendy.

“Em muốn nhờ gì cơ?”

“Em muốn nhờ chị viết giúp em mấy bức thư tình, và chọn dùm em phong thư, lẫn dấu niêm phong, em sẽ nói ý mình cho chị biết.” Sooyoung lại cười, ánh mắt có vẻ mơ màng về một tương lai khấp khởi nào đó.

Chuyện bắt đầu cũng không hẳn là vì Sooyoung biết Wendy làm ở một cửa hàng văn phòng phẩm nổi tiếng. Mà đúng hơn là chuyện bắt đầu vì Wendy thầm thích Sooyoung. Dẫu vậy…

“Được thôi,” Wendy đáp. Lòng có hơi chùng lại nhưng không sao hết, cô tự nhủ, Sooyoung đã vui như thế kia mà.

Giữa ngày đông cuối mùa lạnh giá này, được vai kề vai đi cùng Sooyoung, và được em ôm lấy mình như vậy, Wendy nghĩ là đã đủ rồi.

**melting wax**

Trên tấm card visit mà làm bằng giấy gió mà Wendy đưa cho Sooyoung, có bông hoa nhỏ nằm ẩn dưới lớp giấy. Giấy màu trắng ngà, cộm dày, nổi lên trên là cái tên “everything nice”, ngay bên dưới là một dòng chữ nhỏ hơn “and nothing hurts”. Tên cửa hiệu hay dòng tagline đều viết thường, nét chữ bay bướm và nữ tính. Mặt sau là địa chỉ, số điện thoại và website.

Cửa hiệu nằm trên một con dốc nhỏ. Cửa gỗ và rèm linen phấp phới bay. Khi kéo cánh cửa, tiếng chuông nhỏ ngân nga. Một thế giới mới như mở ra, tĩnh lặng, an toàn, thơm tho, và nồng ấm. Sooyoung hay bảo rằng cứ như là bước vào một thế giới của bí mật. 

Có lẽ vì ngày ngày đều làm việc ở đây đến khi mệt lả người, nên Wendy cũng không để ý đến điều đó. Vốn từ rất lâu, cô đi đến đâu cũng tự tạo cho mình một không an tĩnh tương tự. Dù là trong phòng mình, trong căn bếp, hay ở góc nhỏ của câu lạc bộ tiếng Anh. Đôi khi thế giới ấy cũng thật quá an tĩnh, và cô chỉ biết điều ấy kể từ ngày em đến.

Sooyoung xuất hiện với một nụ cười rực rỡ, và những trò đùa đáng yêu. Wendy mỗi lần gặp em lại thấy như cái góc nhỏ ấm cúng của mình là căn phòng ngày đông, sau nhiều ngày đằng đẵng cuối cùng đã có thể vén rèm cửa, đón ánh nắng mùa xuân. Nhưng cũng vì thế mà khi em ấy đi, thế giới cũng trở nên thật tĩnh mịch.

Như mới nãy thôi, Sooyoung đến “everything nice”. Tiếng chuông ngân vang, cánh cửa mở ra, ánh nắng tràn vào không gian kín của cửa hiệu. Wendy đang trong buổi trực, tay cặm cụi với những hoa và giấy gói và dải nơ xanh ngọc, ngẩng nhìn thấy em đang mỉm cười nhìn về phía mình. Em bước đến cứ như có hoa xuân đi theo. Để lại tờ giấy, nói mấy lời yêu cầu về chuyện lá thư hôm trước, rồi rời đi. Đem theo những ánh sáng, và hoa xuân đi cùng em, thế giới của Wendy trở về với tĩnh lặng.

Cầm tờ giấy viết nội dung lá thư mà Sooyoung đã nhờ vả, tay Wendy bất giác đưa lên ngực mình, xoa nhè nhẹ. Ở đây mọi thứ dễ chịu biết bao, chẳng gì có thể làm bạn đau. Ấy thế nhưng cô cứ thấy một nỗi niềm ân ẩn bên trong. Hôm đó chẳng phải đã tự hạ quyết tâm rồi sao? Cô đấm nhẹ vào đầu mình tự trách.

**pick a flower**

Chuyện thật sự bắt đầu từ khi Wendy thầm thích Sooyoung. Thật ra cô không biết mình thích em ấy từ khi nào, nhưng lúc phát hiện ra mình thích em, thì mọi chuyện chắc là bắt đầu từ đó.

Từ một chiều sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ vào cuối tuần. Wendy và Sooyoung, ở câu lạc bộ em gọi mình là Joy, đóng vai hai người cùng ở chung một nhà. Wendy chỉ mới chuyển tới căn hộ đó, và Joy sẽ chỉ cho Wendy biết mọi thứ về căn nhà. Tình huống trò chuyện chỉ đơn giản là để Joy biết cách giới thiệu một căn hộ với những từ vừng gì, một bài tập rất phù hợp với những người làm nghề môi giới bất động sản.

Nhưng Joy bảo rằng chẳng hợp với em chút nào, rồi vò mái tóc dài của mình.Khi ấy chẳng rõ điều gì xui khiến (là vẻ mặt phụng phịu của em, hay vẻ chán chường chỉ muốn rời đi khiến người khác muốn níu em lại?), Wendy lặng lẽ hướng câu chuyện theo một bối cảnh khác.

Wendy vẫn Joy hỏi về căn phòng, về phòng ngủ, về tủ bếp. Về những thứ mà nếu em có thể sắm mới thì em thích chọn hiệu gì, vì sao. Căn phòng ngủ em muốn nó trông thế nào, căn bếp chung này có đồ vật gì mà em đặc biệt thích không, em muốn ăn món gì ở chiếc bàn trong phòng khách. Và Joy đáp, về căn hộ mơ ước, về những món đồ đôi thể hiện căn nhà có hai người, về căn nhà dành cho thú cưng nơi em sẽ cùng chơi với bọn nhỏ.

Wendy mỉm cười và lắng nghe tất cả. Trong đầu cô dần dần có một căn hộ được dưng lên. Nơi đó có những bức tranh mà Joy miêu tả, có chú chó màu trắng mà em muốn nuôi, căn phòng ngủ có lọ hoa đầu giường thật thơm, và căn bếp có Wendy đang làm bánh nhìn em trìu mến.

Chính hôm ấy, khi ánh chiều vàng vọt, Wendy nhận ra mình muốn trở thành người sẽ được dùng đồ đôi với Joy, với Sooyoung.

Chuyện sau đó thì cứ như số phận đưa đẩy. Wendy đem tâm tư trút vào bức thư, nó được chị chủ trưng trên kệ với phong bì hoa, với dấu niêm phong màu xanh thẳm, và mấy bông hoa trắng nho nhỏ. Một biên kịch khi dùng cà phê ở “everything nice” đã chú ý đến nó. Chẳng rõ có phải vì lời lẽ quá buồn thương mà cô dùng ý tưởng thư hoa làm thành một phim điện ảnh sapphic. Bộ phim dịu dàng, và bi thương, nhưng lại bi thương một cách rất nhẹ nhàng, như khói thuốc mỏng manh đi vào cuốn phổi, khiến người ta bị thương mà chẳng hề thấy đau đớn gì.

Cứ như cái nỗi niềm ân ẩn khi Wendy viết giúp Sooyoung bức thư tỏ tình vậy.

_Gửi Tóc Ngắn,_

Đó là danh xưng của người đó.

_Trong ánh chiều rực rỡ như ánh sáng nhảy múa trên mặt hồ mùa hạ, em nghĩ em đã trót phải lòng Tóc Ngắn._

Wendy thở dài. Đây đã là lá thư hoa thứ ba mà cô viết giúp Sooyoung. Lá thư đầu là những lời giới thiệu bản thân, lá thư thứ hai là về những lần họ gặp gỡ, còn lá thư này là chi tiết cái ngày em nhận ra em thích người kia.

_Tình yêu thì cần lắm thời gian nung nấu, còn nhận ra tình yêu ấy lại đến bất chợt như mưa rào. Người ta ướt sũng nhận ra mình có thể yêu, mình muốn ở bên một người hoài hoài. Hôm ấy khi đang trò chuyện với Tóc Ngắn về mấy ước mơ nho nhỏ của em, Tóc Ngắn-sshi lắng nghe thật chăm chú như thể đó là chuyện hay ho nhất đời, em đã nghĩ mình muốn mỗi ngày mỗi ngày đều được nói chuyện với Tóc Ngắn. Mỗi ngày đều được đắm chìm trong ánh nhìn chăm chú của Tóc Ngắn._

Tháng Hai, nhưng tuyết rơi thật dày. Wendy nhìn ra khung cảnh bên ngoài cửa hiệu, từng điểm trắng rơi rơi, người ngoài đường rúc gần vào nhau, đi thật nhanh về nơi tránh gió và tuyết. Vốn cô cũng nên làm điều tương tự. Mưa rơi thì bung tán ô, gặp gió lớn thì tìm nơi trú ẩn, và từ chối làm những việc khiến mình thấy buồn. Nhưng bão lòng lại tan biến ngay cái khoảnh khắc cô nhìn thấy Sooyoung đọc những lá thư. Ánh mắt em sáng lấp lánh, đong đầy những niềm vui, nhìn cô với sự biết ơn và tán thưởng. Wendy thật sự nghĩ thế là đủ rồi. Người mà em thích cũng có vẻ là người tốt. Và, dù gì, qua mấy là thư, em phần nào cũng đọc tâm ý sâu kín mà cô thầm gửi trao em.

Vậy nên mỗi bức thư, Wendy dùng loại giấy có ép hoa dành dành. Và ở bìa thư, cô chọn giúp em nụ hoa dành dành khô mới chớm nhú cánh trắng, trang trí cho dấu niêm phong lá thư.

**choose the seal**

Có một điều Wendy rất rất rất thích ở Sooyoung là em ấy luôn đòi hỏi ở mình thật nhiều. Hóa ra những bức thư mà em nhờ cô viết lại nằm trong một “chiến dịch” tỏ tình mà em đang chuẩn bị cho ngày 14/2 sắp tới. Em sẽ gửi những lá thư cho người đó, tặng một món quà em mà em tự làm, và hy vọng là người sẽ không từ chối tình cảm của em.

Thế nên Sooyoung tỉ mỉ chọn từng thứ một cho món quà của mình. Giấy viết thư và nội dung cùng phong bì em để cho Wendy tự chọn. “Em tin chị,” em đã nói như thế. Khi em biết cô chọn búp hoa dành dành phơi khô làm dấu niêm phong, em hỏi kỹ lý do, cả về ý nghĩa đóa hoa. Lẽ đương nhiên, cô chỉ bảo nó mang ý nghĩa “tình yêu bí mật”.

“Nhưng sao lại là búp hoa, mà không phải cả một đóa hoa?” Sooyoung hỏi.

“Vì hoa dành dành lớn lắm, đóa nhỏ nó đã khá to rồi. Búp hoa vừa xinh, vừa nhã, nhỏ nhắn vừa với dấu niêm phong.” Và vừa tượng trưng cho mối tình lặng lẽ của Wendy, chưa kịp nở mà đã phải hàn kín lại.

Sooyoung trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Em xem qua hàng trưng những con dấu.

“Nếu mình tự làm những con dấu thì sao ạ? Một dấu niêm phong hình vuông. Ở một góc có chiếc lá, góc còn lại để trống cho riêng cánh hoa dành dành. Mình sẽ chọn một đóa nhỏ nhất có thể, chị thấy thế nào?”

Wendy thấy điều đó thật đáng yêu. Cứ mỗi khi Sooyoung nói về một điều gì đó thật nhiệt thành.

Mấy ngày qua Wendy đã nghĩ kỹ rồi. Nếu mà vẫn được ở bên Sooyoung làm bạn, được dành thời gian với em ấy, được cùng em ấy nói chuyện, thì thật đã đủ rồi. Đâu thể vì em không là nửa còn lại của mình mà cô buồn mãi cả đời. Mà trước khi có chút tình riêng xen ngang, từ đầu họ vốn đã là bạn. Làm bạn bè cũng chẳng tệ chút nào cả.

“Này, sao chị cứ nhìn em mãi thế?”

Sooyoung chợt hỏi. Hai tay em áp lên má, che đi vẻ ngượng ngùng.

“Thì là…” Wendy ngẫm nghĩ, “tại em xinh quá đó.”

“Trời ơi! Thấy ghét quá hà.”

Rồi Sooyoung khẽ đánh vào vai Wendy, tỏ vẻ nũng nịu. Cô bật cười trước cử chỉ của em.

Rồi phần còn lại của ngày hôm ấy, là Wendy và Sooyoung vai kề vai, vẽ ra con dấu hình vuông mà em muốn khắc. Có lẽ những ngày cuối đông sắp qua đi, cô thấy cõi lòng lại an tĩnh và ấm áp làm sao.

**write your letter**

Khi cõi lòng không còn sóng động, thì hình như ngày trôi đi thật nhanh. Hoặc vì Lễ Tĩnh Nhân đang đến thật gần, công việc bộn bề khiến Wendy chẳng còn khái niệm thời gian. Những lá thư cần được viết, những con dấu cần được khắc, và giấy gió cũng phải làm thì mới có. Hàng về rồi vơi thật nhanh, khiến Wendy chẳng còn thời gian cho câu lạc bộ tiếng Anh.

Nhưng mỗi ngày Sooyoung đều đến trò chuyện lúc Wendy làm việc. Em bảo dạo này cũng bận, cũng ít đến câu lạc bộ. Cô đoán hẳn em bận sắp xếp cho “chiến dịch” tỏ tình của mình. Mấy hôm trước, cô để ý thấy em đến “everything nice” với hai ngón tay băng lại, cô cũng chỉ kịp hỏi thăm qua loa.

Dẫu vậy, Wendy chưa quên con dấu mà Sooyoung đặt riêng. Mỗi ngày sau giờ làm, cô đều dành một chút ít thời gian hoàn thiện con dấu hình vuông này.

Một hình vuông, góc trên bên phải là những hình lá, ở giữa khung sẽ là cánh hoa nho nhỏ nhẹ bay, góc dưới bên trái là khoảng trống cho đóa dành dành trắng.

Hoa dành dành cũng đã được Wendy chọn sẵn, ép và nướng khô. Khi cần chỉ cần lấy ra, đặt lên sáp chảy, và ấn nhẹ con dấu.

Trong mấy món văn phòng phẩm bán ở “everything nice”, nửa trong số chúng là sản phẩm tự làm. Từ tờ giấy gió đan hoa, chiếc phong bì, hoa khô, đến con dấu. Rồi các món bánh làm riêng cho khách cũng là Wendy lên thực đơn và tự làm. Cứ mỗi mùa, hoa lại thay đổi, trà bánh cũng đổi theo, con dấu cũng có thể mẫu mới. Wendy rất thích làm những công việc này. Về một mặt nào đó nó cũng giống như viết thư, đều là nhắn gửi một thông điệp.

Con dấu và đóa hoa người chọn, trà và bánh người đem tặng người, đều có tâm ý của kẻ gửi trao. Mà bổn phận của Wendy, là quên hết chúng.

Chỉ là con dấu này thật xinh đẹp, Wendy chẳng muốn quên đi, mà cũng thật khó quên đi.

**settle down the paper with its envelope**

Lễ Tình Nhân, cả “everything nice” bận rộn từ trên xuống dưới. Khách đến rồi đi, khách vào dùng trà bánh. Có những khách rối rắm chuẩn bị vôi món quà cho người yêu. Có những khách rối tới nỗi ngồi khóc vì sợ chuẩn bị không kịp. Mọi nhân viên từ nhân viên thành người an ủi và cổ vũ cho khách.

Tình yêu quả thật là một điều dễ thương. Nhìn từng vị khách đến nhận hàng, hoặc chuẩn bị quà cho người yêu, ai cũng tỉ mẩn cũng cẩn thận, cũng hồi hộp lo lắng. Wendy thầm mong, mọi lời tỏ tình chân thành ấy đều sẽ được đền đáp xứng đáng. Cả lời tỏ tình của Sooyoung nữa.

Ấy nhưng có vẻ trời đôi khi chẳng chiều lòng người. Tối muộn ngày 14/2, Sooyoung đến “everything nice”. Bờ vai rũ, ánh mắt cúi, và nếu tỏ tình thành công thì em đã phải cùng người ấy tận hưởng ngày lễ này.

“Sooyoung à,” Wendy gọi, giọng thật thương. “Sao em lại ở đây, không được rồi sao?”

Sooyoung chỉ lắc đầu. Rồi cô lấy trong túi một chiếc hộp, phụng phịu đưa cho Wendy.

“Chị mở hộp ra đi.”

Bỏ dở hết mọi việc, Wendy đón lấy chiếc hộp. Khi mở ra, cô thấy một hộp nhạc tự làm. Ngẩng nhìn Sooyoung, cô thấy em hướng ngón tay lên, rồi xoay xoay cổ tay, ra dấu cho cô chơi hộp nhạc.

Wendy làm theo. Đây là một hộp nhạc cần được quay bằng tay, cần có tờ nhạc đục lỗ. Sooyoung lấy từ trong túi áo tờ giấy nhạc, rồi đút vào đầu kia của hộp nhạc.

“Chị biết chơi nhạc đúng không, quay cho đều vào nhé!” Sooyoung ra lệnh.

Wendy chỉ biết gật đầu làm theo. Và tiếng nhạc vang lên. Tính tính tình tang. Cô cứ cảm thấy bài này quen quen. Quay thêm một chút nữa thì cô nhận ra, đây là bài hát mà cô luôn yêu thích. “Eyes on you.”

Khi Wendy ngẩng lên để nhìn Sooyoung, thì phát hiện em ấy đã chăm chú nhìn cô từ lúc nào. Ánh mắt kiên định, lấp lánh nét chờ mong. Em đứng thật gần, và tim cô bỗng đập thật nhanh. Em có nghe thấy không?

“Wendy thương mến, Tóc Ngắn thương mến của em…”

Sooyoung cất tiếng, giọng nói run rẩy, bàn tay em cầm tờ nhạc cũng run rẩy theo. Mọi thứ nhòa đi, rồi lại sáng lên, lấp lánh vì ánh đèn nhỏ vẫn còn ở đó sau mùa Giáng Sinh, vì tuyết đang dần tan, và vì nụ cười bẽn lẽn của người đối diện.

Tuyết tan, mùa xuân lộ diện.

**seal it with a kiss**

Wendy không nhớ rõ câu chuyện sau đó. Hình như là có một khoảng lặng, rồi thì cô ôm lấy Sooyoung, và cả cửa hiệu nhỏ vang vọng tiếng vỗ tay như pháo nổ mùa xuân.

Em gửi lại cho cô những lá thư mà em nhờ cô viết. Cô khẽ cậy dấu niêm phong bằng sáp có đóa hoa dành dành, bên trong là bức thư cô viết nhưng có những nét chữ đỏ sửa lại. Em vẽ dấu mũi tên ở những chỗ Tóc Ngắn, rồi kế đó là tên cô. Em ghi chú ở những lời hoa mà cô viết, những câu từ giản đơn mà động đến tận tâm can. Em vẽ cô lên góc nhỏ, vẽ những đóa hoa xung quanh, những trái tim to nhỏ. Ở lá thư cuối cùng, em ghi chú: _để em làm niềm vui của chị nhé? Yes or Yes?_

Và Wendy gật đầu, nói: Yes. Sau đó thì hai người bước ra khỏi “everything nice and nothing hurts”. 

Mùa tuyết cuối cùng đã rơi xong, lại sớm tan chảy. Vỉa hè loang loáng nước, có lẽ mùa xuân đang sang. Đường trơn nên Wendy và Sooyoung khoác tay nhau, dìu nhau đi chầm chậm về phía trước. Ở một góc đường, có cành cây trơ trọi đã bắt đầu lên những nụ xanh, khi Wendy nhìn Sooyoung, thì em cúi xuống và hôn lên môi cô thật dịu dàng.

Là vậy đó. Tình yêu của Wendy không là nụ hoa dành dành chưa kịp nở. Nó là đóa hoa rực rỡ được người biết đến, và được niêm phong bằng một nụ hôn.

Ngày mai, trời sẽ sáng hơn hôm nay. Câu chuyện tình, lần này chính thức bắt đầu.

**Author's Note:**

> Khác với mọi lần, mình vừa viết xong là đăng ngay vì nôn quá. Mọi người đọc mà có phát hiện lỗi chính tả, cứ nhắc mình sửa nhé.
> 
> Happy Valentine reveluv!


End file.
